Raimon Senior High: Confession Days
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: After Matatagi's sudden confession, who will be the next bravest guy to confess to you? Warning: charaxreader, OOC, maybe typo, etc. GO timeline. Don't like? Don't read/review then. This is pure randomness.
1. Indirect Kiss

**A/N: Okay...GUESS WHAT? **

**Super Random OCs: ...WHAT?**

**Author: ...oh, honestly! I didn't think that you would show up here!**

**Tsubuki: Hello? People won't notice us if you put us in the ending!**

**Author: ...is that really what you're looking for? Fame?**

**Yami: As a matter of fact, some of the readers didn't get to read the announcement at the end...**

**Author: Whoa, Yami...you actually crept me out by saying so!**

**Hikari: For the first time in forever, I agree with this girl.**

**Author: Okay, okay, whatever. Now, the thing is...THIS FIC IS BACK TO BUSINESS!**

**Kazuki: And please do blame author-san for reading too many otome game reviews...**

**Hiroshi: ...and playing otome games!**

**Author: Ye- wait a minute...I'm just enjoying it while I still can! **

**Ina: Ah well, let's have Hikari to do the disclaimer then!**

**Hikari: ...wha- Ina, you're so-**

**Yami: /prepares a knife/**

**Hikari: /gulps/ E-err...Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy belongs to Level-5, and this fic is still a charaxreader for girls, with a bit of a twist unlike the prequels! **

**Tsubuki: And by 'twist', that means...?**

**Author: This fic; unlike the previous one-shots, will be a multichapter fic with quite short chapters.**

**Hiroshi: EHHH? WHY?**

**Author: Because (insert reasons that I particularly don't want to talk about here since it'll be quite a killjoy), and to give the readers more time to vote on the guys and the situations. Once again; first come, first served. **

**Yami: A bit of warning; maybe OOC, typo, randomness overload, etc.**

**Tsubuki: Read while eating salmon with extra lime and extra cheese!**

**Hikari: And extra chicken nuggets!**

**Kazuki: ...what!?**

**Ina: Read at your own risk!**

**Author: Oh, and before we head to the main story, there will be some sort of prologue to begin with.**

**Yami: This is soooo getting an otome game reference...**

**Author: Yeah...shut up.**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_You survived your third day at school...well, somehow. The 'hanging-out' part really exhausted you that you fell asleep, just a step in front of your front door._

_Too bad it caused your hus- Matatagi to confess to you, which only made things worse for your relationship with the other guys (and probably Matatagi's fangirls)._

_Sadly, after a few hours being freed from the hospital, he sent you a message, saying that he suddenly didn't feel well and somehow managed to get back there, being the patient once more. What...?_

_Leaving that aside, however, you got a day off afterwards, and Kariya invited you to hang out at the park..._

_...how will the rest of your days go?_

* * *

**10****th**** of April**

It's Thursday, and you unexpectedly got a day off because the teachers had some urgent meeting to do.

You didn't really care if you didn't go to school that day, since you were REALLY exhausted thanks to Kariya the other day, and then he asked you to join him and the others to go to the park. Oh seriously...

You quickly put on your shoes after your daily morning activities and walked outside while wearing your favorite casual outfit.

The park that you were heading to was in fact, not really far from your house, so it only took 5 minutes of walking for you to get there.

From afar, you could spot Kariya, Kageyama, Ryugel, and Gandales as they were talking to each other. There were also Munemasa, Shindou, Kirino, and Kyousuke playing basketball near them. Yep, you saw it right!

Before you could jawdrop more about the event, Kariya finally took the spot.

"Oi, [F/N]! Over here!" he called out, to which you nodded slightly and walked towards him and the other guys.

"Hi guys! Um...where are the others?" you asked after looking around to see if you can find more familiar people.

"Well, the others already took a stroll and we decided to wait for you," Kageyama replied innocently, as always (well, after what happened at Inazuma Ice, his innocence should be questioned, really).

Ryugel and Kariya stared at each other.

"In which I personally think the others are dumb enough to do so, though..." Ryugel smirked proudly, which made you confused about what is to be proud of from that fact.

"Ryugel, don't say that. You're a 1-4 student yourself," you scolded, to which the others tried to hold their laugh.

Ryugel blushed a bit.

"O-oi! Just because you're a 1-1 student, don't get all cocky about it!" he replied in order to defend his sad-but-true fact. You smiled before you responded any further.

"I was just reminding you, since it's no good to call people dumb when you're possibly worse than them," you joked.

Kariya and the others finally laughed for real, and Ryugel pouted even more.

"Okay now, that's mean! I won't treat you guys any ice-cream after this!" he threatened as he walked away, but the four of you ended up going after him.

"Ryugel_-nii_, wait!" Gandales shouted with a happy face.

The four of you were smiling, that's true. However, a question somehow stayed remaining in your mind...

_"That wasn't too much...was it?"_

* * *

(Third-persons' _omake_~)

"...where are those five heading to?"

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, they're going to get some ice-cream. Kirino, you want to tag along with them?"

"Sure, Shindou."

...

"You want some ice-cream, Tsurugi?"

"Not really, but..."

...

"Oh, right. You want to go after them?"

"I guess that question is unnecessary. Let's go."

* * *

"Three chocolate ice-creams please!" Kariya ordered by the time you guys arrived at a nearby ice-cream stall.

"...who asked you guys to come here as well?" Ryugel asked while glaring at the three (and by 'the three', that means Kariya, Kageyama, and Gandales).

"Me, why?" Kariya asked back with a sneaky-looking smirk. Ryugel only sighed in response.

"One (your favorite ice-cream flavor) ice-cream please, [F/N], what will you have?" he asked you as he took the ice-cream cone from the seller.

"...oh, is that how it is, Ryugel? Fine by me," Kariya teased, which made you yelled at him, "Kariya!"

"Um, the usual one, Ryugel," you replied like that, because you knew that Ryugel was fond about you since you were close before.

"Oh, right, another one of this flavor please!" Ryugel ordered as he pointed at the ice-cream he's holding. Meanwhile, the other three already hung out at a nearby bench.

The seller suddenly looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but we're run out of that flavor, that was apparently the last one," she frowned, and you followed.

"Ah, is that so? That's okay, we understand," Ryugel replied. Probably because you were frowning, he decided to take your hand and walked away from there.

"...you're okay with that, [F/N]? It's a very hot day, and you probably could die without ice-cream."

Okay, that's obviously exaggerating, but you could see what he meant. Ice-cream could be a life savior at times like this.

"Ryugel...it's not that bad. Well, it's true that I want it, but...you don't always get what you want," you told him, to which Kariya suddenly coughed.

"Yeah...you should listen to her, she's quite wise when it counts," he added and continued to ate his ice-cream.

While the others stared in awe, it seemed like you're the only one who realized something.

"What do you mean by 'when it counts'?" you asked him, kinda displeased.

The teal-haired flinched a bit, "no, nothing~"

...yeah, we should be used to that fake innocent personality of his.

"B-but still, none of us have water, so you could dehydrate yourself at this point. What if we share?" he offered- oops, Kariya just choked.

"K-Kariya, you're okay...?" you asked since you didn't see that happening.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a bit husky voice and ate more of his ice-cream like nothing happened.

Without further invitation, you quickly headed for Ryugel's ice-cream. Oh come on, could you hold the temptation? The sun's burning everything by that time!

Kageyama licked his ice-cream before he mentioned, "didn't he lick that before?"

Even though we expected more choking from Kariya, this time Gandales hit the button.

"OH MY UFO, RYUGEL_-NII_! YOU FINALLY DID IT!" he exclaimed happily.

"Did what?" you...and Ryugel, asked at the same time.

"Jinx," you said first. Yeah...we didn't want another turn-out of events like the one with Yuuichi, did we?

"...fine, what's the price?" and without further ado, you snapped for the ice-cream again.

"...[F/N], your innocence nearly killed me at most times," Kariya admitted with his mouth slightly opened afterwards.

"Um...what?" you asked with your mouth full of ice-cream...oh my goodness, the taste!

"...just ignore them, [F/N]. Let's go to somewhere quieter," Ryugel suggested, and grabbed your hand again.

And the two of you headed for somewhere...in which you had no idea...

* * *

(More _omake_~)

"If I don't know any better, those two looked like a couple already."

"I agree, Gandales_-kun_. And that indirect kiss, did [F/N]_-san_ did it on purpose? By the way, they're leaving us behind, does that mean that 'something' will happen between them?"

"...Kageyama_-kun_, my statement earlier applies for your innocence as well."

"Hey guys...where's [L/N]?"

"AND Ryugel?"

"They just left a few minutes ago, why?"

...

"Oi...what did we miss? Where's [F/N]?"

"'[F/N]'? IBUKI, SINCE WHEN DID YOU-"

"C-calm down, Shindou."

"...well, that was unexpected."

"DON'T SAY THAT, TSURUGI! HELP ME HERE!"

* * *

Right...it seemed like Ryugel meant what he said, looking at the fact that the two of you really headed to a quiet place. It's still a part of the park though, it's just weird that it's very peaceful there.

Somehow, you felt relaxed- no, I bet it's not because you were left with Ryugel alone, it's just...the atmosphere...

...it's different.

You took a deep breath and exhaled, not even realizing that Ryugel was still holding your hand...

...

"Um, Ryugel?"

"Ah, sorry," he apologized and quickly let go. He looked...disappointed?

You couldn't help but asked, "Ryugel, what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. You won't understand."

"Ryugel, don't say that. You know you can trust me."

...

He gave a weak smile, and sighed.

"I just wish that I could hold that hand of yours a bit longer."

Wait...what?

Darn it...what does he mean by that sentence? And without you realized, your face was turning red...again.

"R-Ryugel, what do you mean?" you stuttered...oh come on!

"[F/N], don't tell me that you haven't noticed," he said. His eyes were staring at you seriously.

Is this...Ryugel Baran? Your long-time friend? The school clown, who couldn't even make it to 1-3? Was it really...him?

"Notice...what?" you asked again.

All of a sudden, he started to brush your hair with his fingers.

Okay...this is getting deja vu.

"R-Ryugel..." you muttered as you avoided his hand gestures, "...don't tell me..."

...oh no, his face is getting closer...!

You felt like running away- oh come on, you couldn't kiss your best friend, could you? ...okay, you could, but this is all too sudden!

However, you couldn't escape, Ryugel had a tight grip of you. We know you're strong girl, but somehow motivated by a mysterious power(?), you couldn't escape his grasp.

So...what's the solution?

You just closed your eyes...prepared for what's coming...

...and...

_GRAB_

Someone else suddenly grabbed you. You couldn't see his/her face, since that person's wearing a hoodie which covered his/her upper face.

Well, that's creepy. But hey, at least you're 'saved'.

"What the h- who do you think you are, messing with someone's privacy?" Ryugel raged.

The mysterious figure only remained silent while holding your hand gently. Wait...why did it feel...familiar?

"...and who do you think you are, messing with this girl?" the figure finally spoke. It didn't sound like a natural human voice, and then you realized that we was wearing a mask; he must have used a voice-changer or something.

"Stay away from her, if you know what's best for you," the figure continued, and without further words just dragged you away from your UFO-freak friend...who just somehow confessed to you- hello? He nearly kissed you!

After you recovered from all of the sudden events, you finally decided to get away.

"Urgh...!" you groaned as you let go of his hand (well, probably 'his', because the grasp was so strong).

"What were you doing back then? I don't even know who you are!" you yelled, but the figure didn't seem to care...

...

He just walked away- wait, that's it? No words, no expressive gestures, just...like that?

...

Were all of these happening stuff...turned out to be a dream...?

...

_SLAP_

Okay, it's not a dream. So what's really happening?

...

"Oi, [L/N]!"

You turned to where the voice came from.

"Amemiya! Alpha!" you exclaimed, "it's kinda rare to see the two of you together."

"We just bumped to each other not so long ago," Taiyou smiled. Someone please stop him from doing that.

"Amemiya, will you quit it?" yes, thank you Alpha!

"What, Alpha~? I was just smiling," he replied...and SMILED AGAIN.

"Why you..."

"Oi oi, you two, knock it off!" your voice was a little louder than you expected, which probably explained the surprised faces from the two.

"Right, sorry. So, what brings you here?" you asked with your normal tone.

"We came to join Kariya_-kun_ and the gang, actually. But we kinda wandered off on our own and we turned out to be lost. Have you seen them?" Amemiya asked back.

Oh right...Kariya!

"Oh, they were near the ice-cream stall the last time I saw them...but I'm not sure now," you answered as you wondered where was the ice-cream stall from the place you were.

"By the way, [L/N], you looked kinda pale, are you okay?" Alpha asked in a considerate tone.

Wait, you're pale? Was it because of that running? Or that mysterious figure?

"I'm fine, really. By the way, speaking about Kariya earlier, I just remembered that I better find him. Care to join me?" you offered.

Amemiya shook his head slightly.

"Um...that's okay. You go ahead, we'll catch up later."

And with that sentence, you ran through the park...where could Kariya and the others be?

* * *

(another _omake_~)

"...you saw her being dragged by someone before, right?"

"Yes. I wonder, who was it..."

"I have a feeling that he/she's familiar though, and I saw the hoodie was off so I kinda saw his/her hair, but that person quickly put it on again."

...

"I don't think I've seen him before."

"Wait...'him'?"

...

"Just ignore that. It's not like I know the person anyway."

"Wait, Alpha! Then how do you know it's a 'he'?"

...

"Seriously, Amemiya? Anyone can tell."

...

"He's in love with her."

.

.

.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

**-Preview-**

"Apparently, we have a new student today."

"What's with him? He's so weird."

"...h-hey...isn't that person...?"

"Masaki says, hug someone!"

"[L/N], I meant it..."

* * *

**Confession: Ryugel Baran, complete!**

**Who'll be the next prince...?**

**Stay tuned! **

* * *

A/N: A bit of spoiler, so the definite guys (whom author chose):

-Ibuki Munemasa; the popular basketball guy

-Tsurugi Kyousuke; cool, quite a long-time friend since you do a voluntary work for Yuuichi in hospital

-Kariya Masaki; pranky childhood friend

-Amemiya Taiyou; sunny(?), cheerful guy, whom you know before as well

-Ryugel Baran; quite a long-time close friend (wait, we're done, just ignore him /shot)

-Namikawa Rensuke; ex-captain, your junior high school friend

And the readers' pick (so far) are:

-Shindou Takuto; perfect(?) prodigy senior

-Hakuryuu; mister shining dragon(?)

-Fey Rune; cute bunny-like transferee desk-mate

-Ichino Nanasuke; discipline, _tsundere _senior

Situations booked (I can't tell you what it is, since it'll be a spoiler, sorry):

-Tsurugi Kyousuke

-Ibuki Munemasa

-Fey Rune

Okay, that's about it! Anyone else? I need at least 3 more actually, so if you do have more cravings(?), just lemme know through review.

Alright, care to review?

* * *

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise- Baran Brothers Addict**


	2. Simon Says

**A/N: Right, from now on, I'll have my OCs here to do the opening(?) part...I hope you can stand their...craziness... /walksaway**

**Tsubuki: Right, thank you, author**_**-sama**_**! Now, where were we?**

**Ina: Ah, right! We got some addition for the guys' list!**

**Hiroshi: And here are the lucky chosen ones...**

**-Kirino Ranmaru, the beautiful senior with smexy voice (?) (and also the situation is booked for him)  
-Saryuu Evan (SORRY, WE FORGOT HIM FROM BEFORE), the guy from the hospital (I have no other idea how to summarize him, sorry /rolls/)**

**-Kurama Norihito (I KNOW- LIKE WHAT- THANK YOU FOR VOTING FOR HIM, YOU'RE AWESOME /throwsKuramaplushies (?)), the (extremely) **_**tsundere **_**senior**

**- (and more unexpected guys...Kurama should've been unlisted here though, but we all love Kurama, so...yeah)**

**Hikari: Congratulations! Well then, who's gonna confess this time?**

**Yami: We'll see...Kazuki, will you do the honor?**

**Kazuki: Right, Cosmic Pretty Re-ina doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy...**

**Tsubuki: ...and the plot itself is inspired from **_**otoge**_**s...so I'm honestly confused here.**

**Ina: /coughs/ Okay...Hiroshi**_**-nii**_**, please do the warning.**

**Hiroshi: Warning: maybe OOC, typo, randomness overload, etc. Read at your own risk guys!**

**Ina: Enjoy~**

* * *

**5****th**** of May**

It's another boring Monday- well, it's supposed to be, for the very least.

By the way, it's nearly a month after high school started...and also NEARLY a month after 'that' event.

...what? Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Ryugel the Mr. UFO freak confessed to you the other day, hello?

You were still considering it. Dating your best friend didn't seem right in your eyes. Especially Ryugel...seriously? A 1-1 student and a 1-4 student? That would cause some unwanted gossip.

You decided to keep a distance from him until you finally make a decision. By being in a different class, it's not that hard to do so anyway.

"Good morning, class!" and as usual, Mr. Edgar appeared in your class for the first period on Monday.

"It seems that this morning will not go in the same way as usual. Apparently, we have a new student today," he announced, "please come in!"

The door opened, a mysterious figure walked in- wait a minute!

"His name is Mori Kiremaru. Due to some circumstances, he is allowed to wear a hoodie to class. Apparently, he is one quiet man, so you may have some difficulties to socialize with him later on. However, I hope that all of you will try to get along. Now...you may sit wherever you like."

By that sentence, Mori; without hesitation, just walked and sat down next to you. Seriously, who on earth is this guy?

"Tch, even a scary guy is interested in her."

"Tell me about it."

Wha-

"Um, excuse me, but this seat has already belonged to someone else," you finally took action before further misunderstandings took place.

"It's fine, Miss [L/N]. Fey Rune is absent for today," Mr. Edgar said, which was quite a shock or you (and the class also).

"M-may I know why, sir?" you asked. What? Nothing's wrong with asking!

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I cannot help you with that question. Why did you ask?"

...why did the girls cough all of a sudden?

"No particular reason, sir. Thank you anyway," you frowned. Accidentally, you took a gaze to where the mysterious guy sat.

...he was facing you...

...

"What?" he eventually asked after you have stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Nothing."

And for the rest of the English lesson, there's no further interaction between you two...

* * *

(_omake~_)

**RING**

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

"...h-hey...isn't that person...?"

"What's the matter, Ryugel_-nii_?"

"...no, nothing."

_"What is that creep doing here?"_

* * *

The first break started, and as usual, you just sat down alone and tried to draw something...

...or not.

Well, technically you should've been alone since Mori wandered off somewhere, however...

"Say, what do you guys think about the new guy?" Kariya asked to the guys there (mostly 1-1 guys...Kariya always came in for Kageyama though).

"I don't know, like; what's with him? He's so weird!" Kageyama commented, to which the whole gang suddenly fell into silence.

"...okay...what about you, [F/N]?"

"I'm not sure...but he does look familiar..."

"Hey, why don't we play a game? This conversation's getting creepy," Amemiya cut in. Why, Amemiya? It just happened to be interesting!

"Okay, but what game? Nothing stupid this time," Hakuryuu warned, as he recalled the foolish games that Taiyou had invented before.

"Nah, I got an idea. Let's play 'Simon says'!" Kariya suggested, which made the others go "what...?"

"It's simple, people take turn giving orders to the others, ut it only has to be done when the order is started with the phrase 'Simon says'," he explained.

"But to make this more interesting, let's use our names instead of 'Simon'," you added, and it seemed that the others liked that idea.

Well then, let's just head to the game!

First, it's Kariya's turn.

"Masaki says, hug someone!"

...okay, good start. Of course the only safe option for you was Kageyama.

"Masaki says, sit down!"

Still nothing weird...

"Stand up!"

...

"Hakuryuu, out! Hakuryuu, out!" Kariya informed, in a familiar way...similar to the one used in a certain Korean variety show...

Okay, back to it. Hakuryuu turned out to be the only one standing, which made a few chuckles heard.

"Well, that was unexpected. Sorry, bro," Kariya innocently smiled as he pushed Hakuryuu away. "Alright, who's next?"

"Me, me! Pick me!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Okay, Kageyama. You're it!"

"Right," he cleared his throat before continued, "Hikaru says, jump!"

...that's a bit troublesome, but at least everyone got it right.

"Hikaru says, hold someone's hand!"

Why...an ambiguous order!

**GRAB**

Oh, it's just Amemiya.

He's fine...or so you thought.

"Hikaru says, look at each other's eyes!"

What the he- KAGEYAMA!

"Kageyama, just asking, are you trying to make them gay here?" Hakuryuu asked. Apparently, he could because he had been ousted from the game.

"E-EH!? It's not like that, it's just for the game's sake!" Kageyama denied while blushing. Aw...how cute and 'innocent' he is...

"Okay...let's not make a big deal out of it this time," the white-haired concluded and went outside afterwards. Was he mad...?

Even so, you couldn't argue about the fact that Kageyama's order was indeed, 'unique'. It's just not like him. "What's gotten into him?" you wondered.

"Fine, back to where we were. Hikaru says, stay in that position!"

And to be honest, you were kinda mad at Kageyama at that time. Oh come on, you were forced to stare at Amemiya's eyes for we-don't-know how long! That's awkward, right? Right?

However, Kageyama didn't seem to care about that 'awkwardness'...or maybe it was part of his plan?

"Kiss the girl!"

...

You felt something on your cheek.

Wait, Kageyama's order was...

...

...

...

KAGEYAMA, WHAT NOT ON EARTH(?) WERE YOU THINKING?

And worse, he didn't mention 'Hikaru says'! To sum it up, THAT ACTION WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DONE!

Right, sorry for the caps. Still, it didn't change the fact that another person had disobeyed Kageyama's order...

"Amemiya, out! Amemiya, out!" and once again, Kariya informed it in a familiar way to some, although it didn't get a normal response like the previous one...

"Amemiya, you really kissed her!?" Rensuke asked; outraged.

Noticed that the others were also furious about it, you decided to do some explanation. "Guys, it's not a big deal! It's just on the cheek!"

" 'Just on the cheek'? [F/N], you're way too dense!" this time Kariya somehow scolded you (and we usually witnessed the opposite).

"...no, I'm not! It's really not a big deal-"

**RING**

The bell saved you, for the very least, as Kariya went back to his class. You and the others quickly returned to your respective seats as well, since Urabe_-sensei _and your mysterious desk mate just happened to make their appearance once more.

* * *

(more _omake_~)

"THAT AMEMIYA IS IN TROUBLE FOR REAL!"

"What's wrong, Kariya?"

"Is it about [F/N]?"

...

"You really didn't learn anything from last time, did you, Ibuki?"

"Kariya, you know how sensitive Shindou_-senpai _is, and just spill the beans already. Tsurugi and I are getting impatient, don't change the topic!"

"He's right, what did Amemiya do? I've had enough of him already."

"W-well..."

* * *

**RING**

The second break's bell had just rung and you quickly ran outside.

Where to...?

You were uncertain.

You only wanted to make sure that you wouldn't see the 'awkward' guys for a moment, or else the arguing would still continue.

You finally reached a half-isolated corridor and you panted.

"This should be enough."

"To keep a distance from me? Think again."

...oh no.

"Just kidding~!" the voice said as he turned you around to face him.

"Oh, it's just you. I was afraid for a second there," you admitted. Amemiya seemed to be startled by your sentence.

" 'Afraid'? What are you afraid of?"

Those eyes...it hurt you when you saw it.

"I don't feel like telling you about it...sorry."

...

"It's okay, but let me tell you something then," he replied, in a way that you didn't expect. He often smiled until his smile gave you an uncomfortable but pleasant feeling, but at that time, he seemed...calm and serious?

"What is it?"

"[L/N]_-san_, where are you? Kinako_-chan _asked us to eat lunch together!" a voice called out from the main hallway. You could guess that it was Aoi.

Amemiya smiled faintly, "well of course I'm not telling you now. You're going home with me later, right? I'll tell you later then, see ya~" he winked and left without further explanation.

...dammit this heartbeat...

"Oh, there you are, [L/N]_-san_! What are you doing here?" Aoi asked as she approached you.

"Aoi_-san_...n-nothing. Let's just head back."

* * *

(more more(?) _omake_~)

[insert random humming here]

"Oi, Amemiya."

"Eh? Mori, right? What's up?"

"...I'm watching you."

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you clearly. I was kinda shocked by the fact that you like that pirate drink."

"It's just an ordinary isotonic drink, and I'm still watching you."

**CLANG**

"Oi, Mori! It's not nice to litter around, you know? Come back here!"

* * *

Skip time to home time! Hey, that rhymes!

A-anyway, just in case you forgot, you were going home with Amemiya that day. Well of course it was just temporary until Matatagi went out of the hospital...again.

Speaking of which, it had been a month since the last time you had a contact with him. Imagine how contrast it is when you usually saw him every day.

Come to think of it, you two were already like siblings with separated houses. Even not all siblings were _that _close!

You sighed.

You missed him.

Despite all the three-episode drama you had gone through in April, that feeling was...undeniable.

This thought was disturbing you.

Luckily, he noticed.

"You're okay?" he asked, while you guys were just a turn away from your house.

"Yeah...something just came to mind."

"It bothered you, huh? You can always tell me, you know?" again with that flashy smile...

"Thanks for your concern, Amemiya, but I got some personal stuff that I can take care of my own," you replied in the softest tone you could.

After blinking twice, he did that habit of his again.

"Alright then, but still, I got something to tell you."

Oh, right. He did want to tell you something.

"Okay, but make it quick."

What? No, it's not the Matatagi-syndrome from last month- fine, maybe it had something to do with it.

"About that kiss..."

OH, THAT...I SEE WHERE THIS IS GETTING (shot by the readers).

You sighed, "you're still worried about that? You didn't do it on purpose, I know. I can tolerate that," you tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah...about that. The problem is, I _did _do it on purpose."

...

"Amemiya...what are you saying...?"

"[L/N], I meant it..."

"Eh?"

"I meant that kiss!" he accidentally shouted out of nowhere, which startled you. However, realizing it was inevitable for him.

He took a deep breath, signing that he didn't mean to raise his voice against you.

"Look, technically, I have confessed to you twice. The first time was on the first day of school, the bell disturbed, and I let you off the hook that time. That makes this is the second time, you're dead wrong if you think I'll let you go easily," he flashed that same trademark smile, but with a hint of monopolizing and selfishness.

You flinched, knowing that you probably had a minimum chance to escape this time. Factually, Amemiya didn't 'hold you hostage' like Ryugel before, but that smile is just zxcvbnm- it's freaking you out!

"Or if you still don't believe me," he said again, interrupting your thoughts about what could happen afterwards, "do I have to do it again, sunshine?"

_"Stoooooop, please...someone just stop this..."_

Amemiya left a lot of empty spaces for you to make a runaway.

...but why didn't you?

You only stood still.

You froze.

People could think that you're a human statue if they saw you then.

You saw his face getting closer to yours...and you knew perfectly that he wasn't aiming at your cheek again.

Should you stop this?

...

"...Amemiya, I-"

"Um?" phew, he came back to his senses.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I can't return your feelings...not now," you replied sadly. It's not like you're actually sad; you were kinda relieved, but you're still sad for that friend of yours.

"Ah, is that so? That's a shame," he smiled weakly, "It's cool, [L/N]. I guess I'll be waiting until that time comes, huh?"

...it looked like he had returned to his normal personality.

"I don't suggest you to wait, but if that's what you want then-"

...he just kissed you on the forehead.

"Well, that's only the beginning of my waiting. I have a feeling that you want me to leave right away, so I'll leave you here for today. See you tomorrow then!" he waved, and left you..._deja vu_ much?

By the way...that made two- no, three guys, huh?

Hopefully, that was the end.

Hopefully.

...

**CLANG**

Your foot suddenly met with a rolling can.

"...the isotonic drink for kids...who still drink this?" you thought to yourself as you picked it up and threw it to a nearby garbage can.

* * *

(Last _omake_ for today!)

"...Amemiya, I warned you."

.

.

.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

**-Preview-**

"I got a physics exam today."

"I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"Oh...someone is sneaky, I see..."

"I did it because I like you."

"He's lucky, I'm telling you."

* * *

**Confession: Amemiya Taiyou, complete!**

**Who'll be the next prince...?**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**A/N: Right, a bit of announcement, everyone!**

**The guy for the next chapter (June) is already decided, BUT I can't decide who should do the confession for the chapter after that (July) (yes, the chapters here are based by months). So...just give me some ideas through review, ON a few conditions:**

**- Tsurugi, Ibuki, Kirino, and Fey are not available for this option (because they have fixed situations already, and they're not for July) (and of course Matatagi, Ryugel, and Taiyou are not available anymore)**

**- You may give me two requests, if one of them is unavailable for certain circumstances (I can't tell you since it'll be a spoiler), I'll choose the other one. Otherwise, I'll use the second one for the next months instead. **

**Okay, I guess that's it for now! Updates may take longer, as always...care to review?**

**OH RIGHT, MORI KIREMARU IS NOT AN OC, KEEP THAT IN MIND, EVERYONE! (no...you won't find the answer in IE wiki, his true identity will be revealed soon)**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
